bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You
I'll Be Glad When You're Dead ---- After a live-action introduction featuring Louis Armstrong and his orchestra, the short opens in the jungle, with Betty Boop being carried on a litter by Bimbo and Koko. A horde of African savages descends on the trio, and runs off with Betty. Koko and Bimbo try to find the missing Betty, but end up in the cannibals' cooking pot. They climb a tree and escape, but are pursued by the enormous disembodied head of a savage (with the voice of Louis Armstrong). Koko and Bimbo eventually find Betty tied to a stake, surrounded by dancing natives. Koko and Bimbo help Betty escape by firing porcupine quills at the savages. The trio races off, hotly pursued by spear-tossing natives. The three finally reach safety after crossing a mountain, whose erupting peak flings the savages into space. Quotes *Louis Armstrong: "''You buyed my wife a bottle of Coca-Cola so you could play on her veyjola! ''" Characters *Betty Boop *Koko the Clown *Bimbo *Louis Armstrong Cast & Crew *Margie Hines as Betty Boop *Claude Reese as Bimbo, Koko the Clown *Max Fleischer (Producer) *Dave Fleischer (Director) *Willard Bowsky (Animator) *Ralph Somerville (Animator) *Louis Armstrong (Music) Music *"I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You" *"High Society" *"Chinatown, My Chinatown" Gallery Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 1.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 2.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 3.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 4.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 5.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 6.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 7.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 8.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 9.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 10.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 11.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 12.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 13.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 14.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 15.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 16.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 17.jpg Louis Armstrong I'll Be Glad When You're Dead You Rascal You 18.jpg Trivia *Was released on the 25th of November in 1932. *Max Fleischer stated that Margie Hines recorded the voice and singing for Betty Boop in this cartoon on the 11th of August in 1932. *This was Hines' final role as Betty Boop in the early cartoons, she would not return to the role in the animated cartoon series until 1938. ---- Category:Episodes Category:1932